One Friendly Chat
by Skykhanhunter
Summary: After the Vampire Twins incident, Balalaika and Hotel Moscow capture a foreign agent who's killed one of their contacts. To retrieve him, Roanapuar is visited by his employer, the Hellsing Organization.
1. Chapter 1

The second I started watchin Black Lagoon, I immediately saw the similarities between Balalaika and Integra from Hellsing. Both of them are women built of iron. I can well imagine them sitting across from one another talking politics or something or other, but each of them watching the other like they were pure enemies. This meeting takes place after the Vampire Twins incident and after the Valentine Brothers assault on Hellsing HQ. Enjoy.

* * *

**Part 1**

Everyone knew that when one of Hotel Moscow's men went missing, there was bound to be trouble. You didn't mess with Hotel Moscow and expect to escape untouched. The Russian Mafia would obviously have something to say about the event. Then there was the story of the outsider, dragged in by Balalaika and her gang of former spec ops soldiers. He'd arrived in Roanapur a few days before the disappearance, apparently on some business. An uneventful man, looking for information, then vanishing into the night. There had been talk that he'd been at the scene of the contact's disappearance and had been seen with a sniper rifle as well. So, naturally, Balalaika's men had found him, looking for a plane to Beijing and from there to London, and brought him back. That had been some time ago. Now there was talk of murder, blackmail and, much to most people's horror, a vendetta with some foreign agency. That meant something like the CIA, or MI-5 or worse, the Chinese Military Intelligence. Whatever it was, the city could not afford another war, a war not unlike the one that had sprung up during the rampage of the vampire twins.

--------

"So, I heard that the police had been bribed by this guy. Basically he said stay away from this one alleyway is all, then he goes out and next morning, poof, the contact's gone. Sister Yolanda reckons that this was when he went out and he took the guy hostage, then killed him and disposed of the body."

"You're so full of bullshit Eda."

Eda was out of the habit, so to speak, and wearing her alternate pink string vest, white shorts and of course, her pink sunglasses. Her companions at the bar counter were Revy, a member of the Lagoon company, Rock, her straight-laced colleague and, of course, barman Bao. The crew had come here to try and recuperate after the nightmare that was the vampire twins. The city had returned to a state of normalcy, but there was an air around the place, like someone had had an intense fireworks display and then it ended abruptly. Like any time after a firefight. Right now, Eda was talking about the recent disappearance and the capture of the outsider by Balalaika and her crew.

--------

Revy chugged down another glass of Bacardi, just as Eda protested loudly, then continued with her story.

"Why do you still hang with this piece of crap Rock? You know if you ever want better treatment than you're getting, then you know where to find me doncha?"

"Get on with what you're fuckin' talkin' about Eda!" Revy ground out between her clenched teeth.

"Sheesh, don't get your panties in a twist, Revy. Look, basically what the deal is that once Balalaika's guys found out about this guy, they took him in pretty quickly. But here's the thing, he was packing a lot of powerful heat, including a .50 cal sniper rifle. With some pretty weird looking rounds."

Rock surprised himself by paying attention. Normally whenever the two girls talked it was about guns or jobs, neither of which really interested him. For some reason this story did. "What kind of weird are we talking about?"

Eda grinned, her glasses making the gesture look exceptionally predatory. "Silver coated rounds, explosive rounds and all of them untraceable."

Bao spoke what everyone was thinking. "What in hells name is someone doing with stuff like that?

"Beats me," Revy stated, "but the guy was seriously asking for it if he thought that Balalaika wouldn't come down on him like a ton of bricks once he killed one of her guys."

Eda lit a cigarette. "Well, I don't think he knew. Word on the street is that he was asking about the Vampire Twins."

Revy glanced at Rock. Sure enough, he'd flinched at the sound of their name. One of the Vampire Twins had used the Lagoon company as a way of escaping the city after her brother had been killed by Balalaika. On the orders of Hotel Moscow, she'd been shot on the dock of their destination. But they'd conducted a slaughter throughout the entire city, killing indiscriminately and conducting horrific acts of violence on captured prisoners. Rock was the only one who'd seen them as more than just savage killers, seeing a pair of frightened, angry children striking back at their cruel world. Revy pitied him, he wouldn't last very long unless he learned that sometimes it was kill or be killed.

"So, has Balalaika killed him yet?" Rock asked, trying to change the subject.

---------

"Not sure." Eda began, "He's part of some outside organization, they may be looking for him back. I think Fry-Face is going to try and ransom him. But I don't know if that'll happen…"

The doors of the Yellow Flag flew open. Everyone in the bar gaped as three newcomers came in. The one in the lead was very tall, at least six foot six, wearing a long red trench coat over what looked like a Victorian style suit. On top of his mane of wild black hair he wore a red wide brimmed hat with a pair of yellow sunglasses. His skin was deathly pale and his teeth were bared in a grin that radiated savage glee. On his hands he wore a pair of white gloves with a pair of strange symbols etched on them. At his side was a petite, bosomy, blonde woman dressed in a yellow type of uniform, with long white stockings coming up out of her military grade boots. Her blonde hair was pulled back into an unruly ponytail and she had a nervous expression on her face. Clearly not someone who'd been to this kind of city before. The other man with them was taller than most, though he looked like a midget compared to the man in red, with long braided brown hair hanging down his back. He was dressed in the typical mix of military and various others garb that most mercenaries wore, with an eye patch over his left eye. The man in the centre, still grinning, walked in like he owned the place, the nervous girl at his side looking like she really didn't want to be there. The one eyed man had managed to slip into the place, walking in such a fashion as to not really attract attention. The three walked up to the bar and sat down. Right next to Revy and Eda. Rock could literally sense Revy starting to boil.

----------

Bao nervously walked up to the three and asked, "What'll it be?"

"What have you got that's red and sweet?" was the response from the red clad man.

"Whiskey, sil vous plait." Was the genial request from the French one eyed man.

The nervous girl looked relieved to finally have a chance to do something other than fidget. "Can I have a Bloody Mary?"

The one eyed man turned and looked around the bar, then caught sight of Eda sitting on his right. "Bonsoir mademoiselle, what does a woman like you like to drink?"

Eda smirked. "You like whiskey, doncha?"

"Sure."

"Ever drunk Jack Daniels?"

As the Frenchman opened his mouth, the tall man in red spoke. "We're on business Captain Bernadette, keep that in mind."

"Zut alors Alucard, do you have to say things like that right now?"

Revy tensed, and Rock nudged her shoulder before muttering, "What's the problem?"

Revy barely turned from her drink before she answerd, "Something about this guy rubs me the wrong way. There's something wrong here."

"I hear you," Rock replied, "it's like he knows he's in a hornets nest and he's waiting for the first person to start something."

"Well, if he ain't careful, I'll blow his fuckin' brains out. Started and finished in a matter of seconds."

Captain Bernadette turned back to Eda. "Sorry mademoiselle, but maybe I can buy you that drink after this is done, yes?"

"I guess."

----------

Bao delivered the drinks, red wine for the tall red clad man, a Bloody Mary for the nervous girl and the whiskey (Jamesons Irish) for the Captain. Alucard took a quick sip of his red wine, then paused.

"Is there really blood in that drink Police Girl, or did I just mishear you?"

He grabbed her drink out of her hand and took a sniff.

Police Girl was a little indignant to say the least. "No Master, it's tomato juice."

Alucard's lips twitched up in a sneer. "Then get a proper drink. Red wine sooths the palate and prepares it for more delectable fare."

Suprisingly, the Police Girl lowered her head in shame. "Sorry Master."

Alucard seemed a little taken aback by this. "It was just a suggestion."

"Hey, wimpy chick!" Revy had had enough of this. "What do you take that shit from this fuckin' creep?"

Revy couldn't see it, but a smile grew on Alucard's face. "Ah, the bar scum intrudes. How quaint. Tell me, bar scum, what do you want?"

Revy began to steam and most of the patrons in the bar began to take cover. Rock however, just sighed.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

At this point Rock demonstrated why he was the only negotiator that the gangs trusted. "We don't particularly like it when strangers insult our drinking haunts. Where are you guys from anyway?"

The Police Girl perked up immediately. "We're from London!"

"We work for the Hellsing Organization." Captain Bernadette took up, "We're looking to get in touch with Miss Balalaika of Hotel Moscow."

Revy was surprised enough to lose interest in a fight. "Balalaika? What do you want with Miss Balalaika?"

Eda jabbed her in the arm. "The captive." She whispered.

"You're right about that. Sir Integra is rather upset about the Mafia's involvement in our work." Alucard had, apparently, very good ears. "We want to discuss the release of our prisoner, according to Sir Integra, with the minimum of fuss." He sounded disgusted with that.

Revy burst out into laughter. "You want to meet with Balalaika to discuss prisoner release. That's a laugh. Balalaika doesn't negotiate much."

Alucard grinned. "Neither does Sir Integra. Just tell us where we can find her."

"This I gotta see."

* * *

Like it, hate it, please let me know. I've done my best to keep all the characters in character. I think that Revy and Alucard would fry each others nerves withint two seconds. Revy hates guys who act like they're better than anyone, so Alucards overbearing manner would rile her up in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2. The important part of this story.

* * *

Rock proved, once again, to be instrumental in setting the meeting up. Balalaika agreed, rather amusedly, to Captain Pip Bernadette's request from his superior for a meeting. Revy asked to be present, as did Mr Chang of the Triads, Sister Eda, back in the habit, from the Rip-off Church and for some reason Balalaika consented. They each had their reason, although none of them spoke aloud. She could guess though. Revy wanted to see how well that red clad man, Alucard, performed in a fight, pimps outfit and everything. Chang wanted to know if there was going to be any trouble with a new organization and Eda was obviously looking to see if they could form any more contacts for the Church. This was going to be one interesting meeting. Balalaika smiled as she sat at her table. The only reason she'd kept the soldier alive in the first place was because he'd been so hard to break. In fact, he hadn't broken at all. He'd given the name of his employer to her alright, but in the same way that a soldier gave his name, rank and serial number in a situation like that. Only Special Operations soldiers could stand up to that level of questioning, which meant that this one was at least former special forces. Interesting. Plus, he spoke of Hellsing as a secret organisation, which meant Black Ops. Very interesting indeed. A car pulled up outside and everyone got ready.

The door to the room opened slowly. Standing there was a tall, elderly man, who nevertheless still walked with a sure stride. Behind him was a shorter blonde woman dressed in an olive green suit, white shirt and a blue tie. Her blue eyes, watching from behind a pair of silver rimmed glasses, were steely with resolve. Within their depths, Balalaika could see a kindred spirit, this woman would be a challenge. Behind her came her three bodyguards. It was the elderly man who spoke, when he did he had a cultured refined English voice.

"Sir Integra, Miss Balalaika of Hotel Moscow. Miss Balalaika, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, head of the Hellsing Organization."

"Please take a seat." the Russian offered. The Englishwoman smiled, then allowed her butler to take her coat. She sat.

The two women regarded one another for a moment, considering if there were any weaknesses apparent in their postures or in their facial expressions. Balalaika moved first, as was custom for a host, and offered a cigar.

"Cigar? These are Fuente Claro."

"Excellent." Integra accepted the clipped cigar and the match that was offered. "I see you are a woman of great taste."

"Thank you." Balalaika inclined her head slightly. "It's rare to find someone of similar tastes these days."

"True." Integra took the cigar out of her mouth and exhaled. Then her eyes focused and became like blue steel. "Equally so is it rare for me to ever leave my home country, which brings us to the matter at hand, specifically that I want my agent back."

Balalaika waved one hand elegantly. "Is there such a need to bring up such topics at this point in time."

"I believe in jumping straight to the point. I'm needed back in London as soon as possible."

The scar tissue on Balalaika's face stretched slightly. "Then I suppose we can cut to the chase, as the Americans say. What is a Black Operations officer doing in my territory? Specifically, how much are you willing to pay to get him back?"

Integra smiled, the type of smile that hunts unwary swimmers. "How much does a bullet cost here?"

At the not so veiled threat, the Hotel Moscow men pulled out their guns and levelled them at the intruders. In response, Alucard pulled out one of the largest handguns anyone had ever seen, then drew out a black coated one that was even bigger. Captain Bernadette also drew one out, his previously cheery mood gone and his eyes focused on his target. Police Girl, however, just dithered for a moment. The butler never moved.

"But perhaps I am jumping to conclusions a little too fast." Integra concluded. "I have no desire to get involved in yet another fracas, especially not at this time. Alucard, Pip, put them away."

The two men did so, and Balalaika signalled her own me to do the same.

"I hope we can come to some alternative arrangement that is mutually beneficial to our organizations." Balalaika continued, her grin returning. "If not money, then surely some other form of payment should be sufficient."

"Let us get one thing straight before we continue." Integra stated. "The only reason I haven't let Alucard destroy all of you right now, is because I cannot afford another war on my hands right now. As it is my Organization was recently heavily damaged by an attack from forces you would have nightmares over. I need all the men I can get. Your organization is of no concern to me."

Balalaika's face seemed to darken slightly and although her smirk remained, her eyes turned to death. "Then let us straighten one other thing out, little girl. Should you refuse me, then you will not leave this city alive, nor will you escape the bloody war which I will unleash upon you. You see, starting wars is my pastime. I do it for fun. And believe me, after Afghanistan and the Hell I fought in there, there is nothing that frightens me."

Integra met her gaze, her own eyes as cold as liquid hydrogen. "Are you sure? I know for a fact that Alucard or Seras here," she indicated the police girl, "could probably slaughter more of you then those vampire twins did during their rampage."

There was a brief mutter from the assembled bodyguards. Balalaika maintained her gaze, now completely without her smile. "Take my offer, or choose the alternative."

"Alucard!"

The tall man snapped into attention. "Yes, my Master? Shall I let loose on these dogs, shall I grind them down into the dust and make them little more than a bad memory? Say I can Sir Integra, let me loose for the first time in generations."

"No Alucard. Remove your glasses."

"As you wish."

Alucard lowered his face and slipped off his glasses. Slowly his head came back up to look at the group, his eyes still shadowed. But it made no difference, they all could see those eyes glowing red.

"You truly want to know what my agent was doing in your part of the world? I warned you, it is like nothing you've ever known."

Despite the agitated murmurs that were going on behind her head, Balalaika still held the gaze of those eyes. "That's not particularly impressive."

She pointedly ignored the call of "упырь" that someone behind her muttered.

Integra took another pull on her cigar, then spoke again. "That's exactly what he is. That is what we hunt, that is our primary purpose in this world. The Hellsing Organization exists to protect the country of Great Britain and Her Majesty from the forces of the Night. Believe me when I say, Miss Balalaika, that you cannot hope to stand in my way."

Balalaika took all of this in her stride. "So why did your agent kill my contact?"

Integra smiled. "I guess he was doing his job."

Balalaika laughed. "Impossible. I knew my contact, and he was no vampire."

"How do you know?"

Balalaika was silent. Integra continued.

"If these so called vampire twins were indeed vampires, then they were most likely created using the FREAK chip. It is equally likely that your contact may have suffered the same fate, though not completely absolutely certain. If they had drunk from him, then it is likely that he had become a Ghoul. And it probably happened the same night as the one you last saw him, am I correct?"

"Not likely. I'd spoken to him that night. He was still alive and perfectly normal. Besides, the Twins had been dead a week by this stage."

Integra paused. "Interesting. Then it would appear that my visit out this far was not for nothing." She leaned forward and laid out her offer. "You want information Miss Balalaika then I am prepared to arrange a trade for that information."

"What sort of trade?"

"I will answer any questions you may have, supply any information you may want, within reason of course, and pay you a finders fee, so to speak. In return, I want to know if anyone has set up a factory here recently, even a secret one?"

"I'll just take the ransom on its own. If you really hunt vampires, then I want no part of it." Balalaika chuckled. "I have a business to run. But I'll throw in the information you seek, if for nothing else than the entertainment you've given me."

Alucard burst out laughing. "Come now Master, surely you don't intend to discuss this do you?"

Integra sat back, not even deigning to look at him as she replied. "Why not, this is a golden opportunity to forge good relations with the Russians. Underworld contacts are useful at all times, are they not." She looked at Balalaika who laughed.

"Certainly they are." She smiled and the cutting look came back into her expression. "I want two million."

Integra laughed herself. "Certainly not."

The butler leaned down and muttered something into her ear. "Thank you Walter. I'll put that little bit of information to good use. Seras," she addressed the girl for the first time, "could you retrieve your Harkonnen now. We'll follow down the lead as soon as I'm done." She turned back to Balalaika. "I can give you five hundred thousand American dollars. That's the equivalent of two years wages for him, plus a little extra for the information. Coupled with what we already know I intend to be out of this city soon."

"Hardly. The two million is for all the expense I went to when I broke him in the first place."

At that moment, Integra gestured to Alucard and he turned his fanged gaze back on the Russian.

Integra spoke. "For that alone I ought to put a bullet in your head, but I won't do so. I assume you realized that he's a Special Forces soldier to begin with, so most of your interrogation techniques would not have worked."

"Oh we can be very creative."

The two women stared one another down.

"Seven hundred and fifty."

One point five million."

Eight hundred."

"If you're not going to raise the bar girl, then I'll have to push it up myself."

"In that case, one million. Ask me to raise it again and I'll have Alucard turn this city into slag, I don't care what the repercussions would be."

Balalaika laughed. "I like dealing with you child. You make this so very interesting. It's a deal."

The two women shook hands on it, doing so with a look that told one another that the first one to make a wrong move would get herself shot.

Walter slipped the coat back over Integra's shoulders as she stood and called out to the room in general, "Now, if you could hand my agent over to Captain Bernadette and his squad when you get a chance that will suffice."

Mr. Chang spoke up for the first time. "You were looking for information on the latest factory creations. I would suggest you try the south west of the city, you'll most likely find the place you're looking for there."

Integra finished giving Walter the instructions for transferring the money into Balalaika's account, and asked, "Do any of you have any interests in that area of the city?"

"No. It's mostly run by the owners, half of whom are involved in some sort of scam or another."

"Good, because by tomorrow half of them will be piles of rubble. Seras!"

The door opened and Seras Victoria marched in carrying a cannon. It was a huge 30mm anti tank weapon designed to shoot down airplanes and turn tanks into mush. And this five foot seven girl carried it in one hand.

"What the fuck! How the hell is she carrying that thing?" That was Revy.

"How does she fire it?" That was Eda.

The mob bosses wisely decided not to comment.

"We're going with her." Revy muttered to Eda. The nun glanced at her, but silently agreed. They both vanished out the back door.

"Seras, you and Alucard are to head into this district and root out whatever you can. Alucard, I'm telling you to leave at least one of the scientists alive. We need to know who's having these FREAK chips made."

"As you wish my master."

"As for the rest, leave none of them alive will you? And rip that factory down."

The two agents left as Integra turned to her host. "My thanks. I'll be in touch Balalaika. Next time you're in England, give me a call. I will have you over some time."

Once she was gone Balalaika turned to Mr. Chang. "I noticed you didn't speak during the meeting."  
The Chinese Triad boss simply glanced at her from behind his sunglasses. "You had the situation well in hand Balalaika. I was here just to make sure that nothing happened to ignite a war in this city. Even if you'd started one outside of the country, then it would not have been my problem."

Balalaika chuckled softly. "The truth is I couldn't have started one anywhere else but here. I have no power outside of this area unless given that power by my superiors. You're just fortunate that she didn't want one either."

"I know that too." Chang finished his coffee and put it down. "Well, I see you around Balalaika. And congratulations on the prisoner transfer. Although," Chang halted and threw back a barb of his own, "you do know that she would have told that guy to attack had you not backed down." He left.

Balalaika was silent. "Sergeant."

"Kapitan?"

"You take care of the prisoner transfer. I've got something I need to see. You two," she commanded two of the nearby soldiers, "come with me."

* * *

Next and final chapter will feature Revy getting her wish.


	3. Chapter 3

In truth the point of this fic is finished with, but I think this is the best way to wrap it up properly. Seras and Alucard are sent after the FREAK factory, with Revy and Eda tagging along. As you'd expect.

* * *

Revy and Eda sprinted down the road.

"Shouldn't we have taken the damn car?" Eda panted, not enjoying running in her long habit.

"Are you kiddin me?" Revy shot back, "we want to get there first so we can get a good front row seat. Vampire or not, I won't believe that cocksucker's a fighter unless I see him fighting."

Eda muttered something under her breath, likely a slur on Revy's behaviour, but the gunslinger ignored her. The pair darted quickly through side alleys, heading for the area that they knew was going to be hit by the two supposed vampires. Revy knew that red was not a natural eye colour, she knew that Alucard creeped her out and she knew that he displayed overwhelming homicidal tendancies, but there was no way vampires were real. But still, that didn't make it any less interesting.

Abruptly, Revy pulled up sharp.

"What?" Eda panted.

"Mercs."

Indeed there were. All the mercenaries and bounty hunters that had colonised the city both during and after the rampage of the Vampire Twins had been gathered here in the little lot next to a ware house.

"That's a lot of mercs."

"Yep." Revy glanced around, then pointed to a fire escape leading to a rooftop. "Up there, now."

"What the fuck Revy?"

Revy, already halfway up the ladder, turned and threw her gaze back down. "Do you want to get shot to bits. Those guys are trigger happy and on edge. They see anyone acting suspiciously and they're going to open fire."

Eda grumbled some more about having to keep moving in a habit, but she climbed up too.

On top of the building they had a panoramic view of the entire area, which was just as well. Hellsing had arrived.

* * *

Alucard simply marched out into the street, crossing it with a grin on his face, just like always. He halted halfway across as a man in a cheap suit came out to meet him as the mercenaries all ran for cover. Even from that distance his words could be heard.

"So, this is the famous Alucard. Well, your hunt ends here, cos I'm not going to let you get your hands on what's here. You know the drill man, bosses orders."

With a click of his fingers, the mercenaries opened fire.

Alucard just stood there. The first impact drove him back slightly, the next tore a chunk out of his shoulder, the next ripped half his face in two. Further hits shattered his legs, his arms and tore his ribcage open. Crimson splattered everywhere and ran in tepid pools and rivers. When the mercenaries stopped firing, Alucard fell like a stone. The crack of what was left of his skull hitting the ground threw lumps of greyish material, what remained of his brain matter, onto dark red of the blood soaked ground. The silence was deafening.

"That was it?" Revy muttered.

The man in charge went to take one step forward, when his head vanished. There was a muffled boom of a report and another shell smashed into the pile of dumpsters at the side of one of the building where several mercenaries were cowering. In a flash of white, red and yellow, they vanished, blackened forms outlines for a brief moment in light, before it consumed them. Another shell came out of nowhere and struck an individual gunman. Carrying him six feet, it let him give a choking scream before it blew, tearing innards loose and scattering viscera to the four winds.

"Look Revy!" Eda nearly screamed into her ear, pointing at the nosferatu's corpse.

* * *

Alucard was getting back up. His body, shattered though it was, was moving, seemingly of its own accord. But that was not everything. Globules of blood began to stream in towards the corpse, as did the chunks of smashed flesh that were dissolving into black smoke. Whipping up a storm, all the floating carnage began to force itself into the body of the fallen vampire. And through it all, that hideous grin manifested itself. Alucard was enjoying himself. Screams of terror rang through the entire compound as the nosferatu reached his full regeneration, then drew out his guns. It was only then that anyone saw the power of those weapons. The first shot sprayed blood and brains out of the skull of the first man it hit. His first shot from his black gun ripped the next mercenary in two. Alucard attacked. Speeding forward, three shots ripped the first group of mercenaries to shred, then a cannon shell struck the nearest set of cover and sent white hot shards of metal spraying in the directions of the other mercenaries. Now they could see Seras as well, advancing up the street, her giant cannon cradled in her arms. Fire and death sprouted from the muzzle as the Police Girl, who had seemed so innocent, unveiled her dark side. Her eyes were red, her fangs were bared and her pleasure overflowed as she ripped shell after shell into the hearts of her opponents.

Alucard stretched out one hand and gripped a running gun man by the throat. With a smile he tore the man in two. Showered in crimson, the vampire seemed in his element, his long prehensile tongue eagerly lapping up the blood that rained down on him. With his hand, he tore a jagged hole through the torso of his next victim. It was like watching some macabre ballet, as his skill and that of his partner left no enemy standing. A quick flick of his wrist tore a gash from stomach to shoulder of a nearby mercenary, sending innards to cover the ground. Seras opened fire once more, ripping four more apart. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it was over. The two vampires stood amidst the carnage and savagely laughed.

"If they start making out in the middle of all that fuckin' gore, I swear I'll have a heart attack."

Revy nodded mutely. She was no stranger to violence and enjoyed the kill herself, but these guys enjoyed carnage. It was the difference between putting a bullet in your enemies head and shooting all his limbs off then ripping up his torso with your bare hands. Vampires, there was no longer any doubt as to what they were, although it might have been more apt to call them demons. The two seemed to collect themselves, Alucard reloading his guns, Seras pushing a new shell into her cannon. Then they started on the factory. Or rather, they tried. It blew up, shattering in the night, a brilliant blaze of yellow fire and smoke.

* * *

"Did you enjoy the show?"

The suave, sadistic voice of Alucard shook both women. He'd suddenly appeared behind them. As they spun to face him, Seras leaped all the way up to the top of the building in a single leap. This almost caused Revy to shiver. Both women were hard as nails though, and they held his gaze.

"So, do you think you could take me on now bar scum?"

Revy narrowed her eyes. "Fuck yeah!"

Alucard threw back his head and laughed, a laugh full of animalistic joy and pleasure.

"You could learn a little from this one Police Girl."

As they turned to go, Seras threw her glance back over her shoulder and said, "Please don't get involved in any more of this. You're lucky to still be human."

"Let's go Police Girl!"

The two vampires faded away into the darkness, doubtless off to return to their war and their hunts.

* * *

A block away, standing on the roof of a building, Balalaika observed the carnage and chaos the vampires had left in their wake. She'd seen Alucard get shot to bits and then get back up again. As well as his and Seras' slaughter they had inflicted upon the hapless mercenaries. She also suspected that whoever had set up the factory had jury rigged it to explode remotely once they felt it was in danger, which meant that they had prepared to fight Hellsing from the very beginning. Balalaika remembered the savagery of the two vampires. She remembered Integra's threat about loosing them on Roanapuar. For the first time in many years, since the first days of Afghanistan, Balalaika shivered involuntarily. She felt terror. Never again would she deal with vampires.

* * *

Integra Hellsing watched as the city of darkness faded away behind her. To no one else would she ever admit this, but meeting with someone like Balalaika had been somewhat stressful. She was skilled, relentless and utterly lethal. While Hellsing would never be brought down by something like Hotel Moscow, Integra still knew that someone like Balalaika would be far more than a match for anyone else if they had been on the same level. She was a woman to be respected, and feared.

* * *

As much as I think that Balalaika would be more than capable of chewing anyone else up and spitting them out again, something like the Hellsing Organization is a little too far out of her reach. Make no mistake though, that Integra is equally not stupid enough to bring the wrath of Hotel Moscow down on her own head. Even if Hellsing would win, they could probably be as decimated as they were by Millenium.


End file.
